


A Little Respect

by Misterkingdom



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Rare pairings are a burden on my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterkingdom/pseuds/Misterkingdom
Summary: It’s been three months since Thor had invited himself on to Peter’s ship—three patronizing, undermining, superficial months. The God of Thunder talked down to him like he was a child and seemed like he pretended to let Peter be in charge. He was always watching him, with his bright eyes and masquerade smile. He observed Peter like he was amused, like he found Peter adorable.*Peter makes a beautiful mistake with Thor.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	A Little Respect

“And soul I hear you calling! Oh baby, please! Give a little respect to me!”

Peter Quill had the ship all to himself—finally. Everyone was taking shore leave down on this planet called Eden Prime that had living flower beds or something—it’s apparently the hottest vacation spot in this quadrant and the Guardians had made enough moolah for a stop there…meaning someone else paid for it.

It was all rolling hills of green and gold, with white buildings and forever sunlight—a little too perfect for Peter’s taste. Not enough casinos, bars, or clubs so he decided to stay on his ship with his music and enjoy a little solo time.

So, there he was, only in his charcoal boxer briefs and headphones, absolutely jamming out to Erasure on his Zune—in the perfect nights of space—stars shimmering like diamonds over the green and blue marble of a world the _Milano_ is currently hovering above.

“Give a little respect…tooooo me!” Peter did his big finish, hardly hearing the cracking of his voice over music in his headphones as the song drifted away.

“That was nice.”

“Shit!” Peter spun around to face the god of thunder who was leaning on the doorframe, munching down some Pringles with that stupid, humoring smile that never seems to leave his stupid face.

Thor didn’t look like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man anymore. In mere months, he’s hot again, all muscular, cut and shiny like a diamond. His hair like a river of gold flowing down the sides of his face, touching his shoulder. His eyes were bright blue like the sun broken on the sea, surrounded by a thick border of eyelashes.

“I thought you were off my ship.”

“I was. Now I’m not.” Thor shrugged. “Looks like I didn’t miss the show.”

“Show?”

“I like the thing you do. With the hips, I mean.” Thor said. “Of course, it’s not real dancing. I could show you real dancing. In Asgard—”

“In Asgard everything is perfect and it’s better than what us mere mortals can do.” Peter finished sarcastically.

“Exactly.” Thor said. It was hard to tell if he was being factious or not. “What are you listening to?”

“Why do you care, man?” Peter mumbled as he took his headphones off. The chill of space blew across his arms and he was forced to confront the fact that he was totally undressed. Subconsciously, he crossed his arms, trying to cover himself. This was partially his fault—walking around the bridge in this state, but hey, it was his ship—how did Thor even enter the Milano. He was at least a few miles above planet, and he didn’t hear one of the pods dock.

“Just making conversation.” Thor walked further into the bridge after emptying the pringles can and setting it on the console. He sat in Peter’s chair—the _captain’s_ chair. He turned in it a little, shifting it until he was facing Peter. “Pete,”

“Peter. Or better yet, Quill. Even better, Star-Lord.”

“Have I offended you, Quill?”

It’s been three months since Thor had invited himself on to Peter’s ship—three patronizing, undermining, superficial months. The God of Thunder talked down to him like he was a child and seemed like he pretended to let Peter be in charge. He was always watching him, with his bright eyes and masquerade smile. He observed Peter like he was amused, like he found Peter adorable.

“No. No you have not.” Peter lied. “I just need a little me time, get it?”

“Oh, _me_ time.” Thor said lifting his eyebrows with a slight nod. It took Peter a while to get what he meant.

“Wait, no—not that kind of me time!”

“No need to be embarrassed, Peter. Everyone does it.”

“I’m not embarrassed! I just meant—”

“Peter —”

“Dude, I’m not—”

“It is normal to—”

“I’m not jacking off on the bridge!” Peter shouted, his voice ringing through the empty ship until silence slammed back down again.

“You’re doin’ what on the bridge?” Rocket’s voice cut through the silence.

“Oh, god.” Peter sighed. Rocket, Drax, and Mantis watched him. Rocket looked humored, Drax looked bored, and Mantis waved at him.

“You are not wearing pants.” Drax said.

“He is not.” Mantis added, just in case anyone missed Drax’s observation.

“Good, we’re not all blind then.” Rocket said. “Now move it, Quill. I’m flying. And do me a favor, will ya? Wear three layers of clothing at all times, just in case one of the layers gives out.”

Peter walked to his room without a word. Laughter followed him.

*

The red numbers on his analogue clock read 8pm—he’d set it to Central Daylight Time in memoriam to his mom. The rest of the ship had calmed down, everyone seemed to be asleep earlier, probably due to whatever shenanigans they got up to on Eden Prime. Peter really didn’t feel like getting up, but his tummy did, with the way it was rumbling so he pulled on his pajamas and tank top before shuffling into the hallway.

A yellow light in the small kitchen was on as he walked up to see Thor rummaging through the fridge like a bear—how does the man stay so ripped all the time? Eating is like, seventy five percent of Thor’s life.

Peter turned to leave, trying to sneak out before the god noticed him. He toed the table, sending electric pain straight up his body as a jar of peanut butter crashed on the floor.

Thor turned around and smiled at him around a mouth full of ham sandwich.

“Peter.” Thor greeted.

“Hi Thor.” Peter sighed.

“You missed dinner. I cooked mutton.”

“Mutton?”

“Yes. I picked it up on Eden Prime. I set aside a plate for you. Let me—"

“I don’t want it. I’m going to bed.”

“Peter. Stay. I apologize for earlier.”

“What? What are you apologizing for? Wait! You knew what I was saying! When I was jacking off! I mean, when you _pretended_ I was jacking off!”

“Yes.”

“Ah-ha! You were just messing with me.” Peter said. “Why are you always trying to get under my skin?”

“It’s just a little horseplay. It keeps you on your toes. Nothing more.”

“Well, I don’t like it. I don’t like you undermining me in front of the crew, okay?”

“Crew? Like on the _Enterprise_?”

“And I don’t like the way you look at me, the way you talk to me, hell, your whole scene is off, man!”

“Well, how would you have me treat you?”

“With a little respect!” Peter said.

“Ah. I see.” Thor said. He put down the rest of his sandwich and walked around the table before placing his sun hot, strong hand on Peter’s cold shoulder. “Peter Quill. There is no one I respect on this ship more than you—on earth yes, but aboard this ship, none other than you. I apologize if I make it seem as if I don’t.”

“I, uh, it’s…okay, man. I’m just glad we cleared the-the…”

Thor’s chapped, warm lips were on his, gentle as a butterfly landing on them. Thor’s hot hand cupped his side right above his hip as Peter was gently pushed until his back was against the wall of the ship. It hummed through him with movement as his eyes fluttered closed against the searing gold pooling in his stomach. He placed his hand on the back of Thor’s neck and squeezed, keeping him in place until his lungs screamed for air.

Thor pulled back and watched him with bright eyes and a small smile—he still couldn’t tell what the Asgardian was thinking.

“Wait, what just happened?” Peter asked.

“A kiss.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“Do mortals need a reason to kiss?”

“No, I mean why me?”

“I like you, Peter and the dating pool on this ship is very small. It’s either you or the rabbit.”

“Ha-ha. Funny.” Peter said. “So, this whole time you were trying to seduce me?”

“Yes.”

“You need to work on your technique.” Peter said before pressing his lips against Thor’s. He felt the feline grin on Thor’s face before their lips parted, having their tongues tap, drinking in some left over, liquefied, ham sandwich. Thor placed his hand in the middle of Peter’s back and smashed their bodies together so close that Peter couldn’t get an arm between them.

Peter had never kissed anyone taller than him. He’d never kissed a man. He’d never kissed a God. It was just new waves of sensation crashing over him like waves breaking against jagged rocks as the warm God lifted Peter’s knee up until his thigh was cupping Thor’s hip. Peter pressed the arch of his foot against the kitchen island to hold himself open as Thor settled between his legs.

Peter’s body hummed when Thor pressed close enough that their dicks rubbed together, sending little lightning bolts through Peter. He was so touch starved since Gamora died or left—depending on which existential crises he’s having—that his body opened to Thor like a flower. It felt so good to have something warm and welcoming against him and it doesn’t hurt that the God of Thunder was hot, though Thor was a man—what does that say about Peter’s sexuality? That’s a question to answer when this beautiful mistake was over.

“God.” Peter sighed as he tilted his head back against the glass protecting them from the cold vacuum of space as Thor grazed his jugular. Thor’s rough hand creeped under his tank top and rested in the middle of his back, encouraging Peter to come closer. Peter read the signals and moved until his chin was in the dip where Thor’s shoulder met his neck. Thor’s beard tickled his cheek as Peter slid his fingers up Thor’s side, crushing the God’s shirt up until he could get at the silky skin underneath. Thor groaned and slid his hand down to cup Peter’s ass.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Peter hissed before untangling himself from Thor. “Not cool!”

“What?”

“I’m not a girl.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t just squeeze a dude’s ass.”

“The bravest men I know do not mind if their buttock is cupped.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Please release any complexes you have about gender and sex. Once you do so, your life will be truly rich.”

“So, you’ve done this before? With a man, I mean.”

“Of course. I’m over a thousand years old. I have had many lovers over the millennia and men number among them. I’ve had many years to release my inhibitions though as I understand it, you mortal’s lives are very short so—”

“Yeah, I get it.” Peter said. “Just shut up and follow me.”

Peter didn’t turn on the lights when he entered this room, it was just the pearls of stars, and the inky blackness of space between leaking through the windows, casting them in a soft light. Thor sat on the bed without being invited and patted a spot next to him. Peter sat down slowly and stared out the window as Thor hung his hand just above Peter’s thigh as if asking for permission. Peter nodded before Thor slid his hot hand in Peter’s pajamas and palmed his cock.

“Oh,” Peter sighed out as Thor circled him and moved. It was so smooth and almost painful with how pleasurable it was but it was too limited by Peter’s pajamas so he sat up as much as he can and crushed his pajamas until they were trapped near his knees. Thor got the idea quickly and stroked him from hilt to tip. Peter’s eyes rolled back as stabs of pleasure shot through his crotch as pre-come dripped from his cock, Thor using it to lube up his hand, stroking faster until he came with a soft curse, spilling all over Thor’s fingers. He breathed like the air had turned to glass as he slid back to himself, realizing that being jerked off hasn’t felt that good in years.

He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eyes, Thor licked the come off his fingers slowly, like a cat licking up cream. It was almost enough to get Peter going again, but he was exhausted—though he was never one receive without giving so…

“Uh, Thor? You want me to get you back?”

“I can handle it.” Thor said before straddling Peter. He was heavy enough to knock a gasp out of Peter as Thor slid down the bed, until their slick, wet mouths were synced up. He felt Thor’s knuckles drag across his abdomen as the god stroked himself, the slick head of his cock brushing against Peter’s stomach as Thor devoured him with a kiss. It was humid and moist between them, their skin sticking together like Velcro as Thor panted against his mouth. Peter combed his fingers through Thor’s hair as Thor’s groans get louder as he gets closer. It was no time before hot come spilled on Peter’s abdomen.

Thor gave him a lazy smile before planting his lips on him again, letting them linger there, sending butterflies to Peter’s stomach. Too soon Thor stood and pulled his pants up.

“Farewell, Peter.” Thor said, entirely too clear for how hard they were messing around.

“Wait, that’s it?”

“For now.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Peter said as he rubbed his temples. He sat up on the side of his bed. Is this how the girls felt when he left them abruptly? It sucks. “Fine, get out.”

Thor gave him a wink, leaving him to contemplate the cooling come on his stomach and his life choices.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm finally dipping my toes into the MCU. It just clicked with me ever since I watched Guardians of the Galaxy 2. Peter Quill is my favorite MCU character.  
> 2) This is the first time in a long time I wrote for fun. I'm always writing angsty stuff so here's something finally tame.  
> 3) Of course this is a rare pairing. They are a burden on my life.  
> 4) The title of the fanfic (along with the lyrics Peter is singing) is from the song 'A Little Respect' by the band Erasure.  
> 5) I don't know if I should continue this or not. Tell me what you think!  
> 6) Unbeta'd  
> 7) Thanks for reading!


End file.
